


Ice Pack

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, a lil kissing, clueless Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Stone starts to blush around Robotnik. The doctor, of course, catches on.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259





	Ice Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I’m giving u what y’all want here’s my contribution to this fandom
> 
> anyway jimbotnik is gay nd I love him and his clueless assistant 
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!

Agent Stone was embarrassed.

Yes, he should have chased after the man who was responsible for punching the doctor in the face. But he was more worried for Dr. Robotnik’s well-being; for all he knew then, after all, it could have been much worse.

But here they were. Again, the doctor was in one of his frenzies, focusing only on finding the little blue creature he spoke of. He’d given Stone the bright blue quill to hold onto, which he kept safe in the inside of his suit jacket, and he immediately got to work on inventing new robots rather than chasing them right away.

Stone stood in the doorway of the lab car, clutching an ice pack. As he watched Dr. Robotnik work, he noticed the red bump on his cheek bone, even though it didn’t seem to bother him. He muttered to himself as he worked, shoulders hunched over his desk, legs spread.

“Doctor?” his voice came out quietly, not wanting to distract the other when he was so deep in his work - even though he’d been working for hours on end with no break.

Robotnik whirled around, crazed eyes momentarily focusing on the man in front of him. “What is it, Stone?” he asked impatiently, “Can’t you see I’m working?”

He swallowed, never wanting to interrupt the other’s genius. But his concern had won out in the end. He took a step forward, glancing at the pack in his hand. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry to disturb you. It’s just...your cheek. It’s pretty red. I thought this might help the swelling go down.”

The doctor’s gaze drifted towards the ice pack, which was being held out to him. Seemingly unconsciously, he reached up to touch the red bump on his face, then quickly turned around, walking back towards his desk. For a moment, it seemed as though he was grateful. “I can’t hold it there. I’m working.”

“Well, I can leave it here for you in case you -“

“Stone, hold it for me.” 

The agent blinked, wondering if he’d heard him correctly. “Hold it...like, on your face?”

“Yes. I’ve got to keep my appearance up, after all. I may be the most intelligent man on the planet, but my looks are a plus and I must keep them.” A gloved hand waved dismissively as he spoke. When Stone didn’t move right away, Robotnik glanced over his shoulder, seemingly relishing in his assistant’s surprise. A smirk fell upon his face, and his words turned teasing. “It isn’t too cold, is it?”

“No, sir,” he stammered, trying to ignore his own increasingly warming cheeks, grip tightening a little on the ice pack. He wasn’t quite sure why he felt this way, but he didn’t like it.

He willed his legs forward, standing on the doctor’s left side, hesitating a moment before pressing the pack to the bump. He was gentle, not wanting to disturb the other any further.

Robotnik tensed for a brief moment as the ice pack made contact with his skin, but immediately recovered. There was silence for a long moment as Stone stood awkwardly, trying not to stare.

“You are blushing. Uncomfortable, even,” Robotnik said suddenly, breaking the silence but not looking up from his work. Stone’s cheeks grew redder as he pulled away the ice pack in surprise, clutching it closer as if he let go, he would collapse. The doctor smirked as he stood up straight, looking the agent in the eyes. “Why is that, Stone?”

Stone tripped over his words, not able to get a single coherent thing out; because the truth was, he didn’t know why. It was a strange situation, of course, but there was just  _ something _ about the way Robotnik’s stubbornness trumped almost everything else, his dancing like nobody was watching, the intense look on his face whenever he was concentrated…

His blush only darkened then. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted, averting his gaze from Robotnik’s deep stare.

“Hm. Well, I do hope you know very soon.” The doctor’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he turned away from him, snatching the ice pack suddenly.

Stone’s breath came out faster than normal, sweat beading on his forehead. Was he ill, perhaps? Robotnik didn’t seem to think so. He seemed to read him like an open book.

The agent stopped, cold, as something dawned on him. No, it couldn’t be. He couldn’t have a crush on his  _ boss _ .

His knees felt weak and he stumbled backward with the intention of getting far away. However, the doctor noticed and turned, steadying him right away. “Poor little Stone,” he mused, sitting him in his swivel chair almost forcibly. “Overcome by human emotion. Normally I’d say it’s rather foolish, but…” he tapped the end of his nose, sending a shiver down his spine. “You, my most loyal henchman, are rather special.”

Robotnik grinned widely and pressed a button on his glove, turning the speakers on and playing music full blast. He danced around the lab, that mischievous grin still plastered on his face, and as he spun, he offered his hand out. “Dance with me, Stone.”

“What?” he spluttered, eyes widening at the request. His gaze shifted towards the outstretched hand, and without thinking, he took it. “Ah!”

He was pulled with enough force to get him up and out of the chair, close to Robotnik, who let go of his hand only a moment later. He swung his hips from side to side, grinning widely. “C’mon. Show me what you got! My experimentation can wait for a moment. This always inspires me, after all.”

Stone stood, rigidly, watching the doctor move how he’d always seen him dance; except this time, he knew of his presence. He gulped and took a shaky breath, trying to relax and feel the music.

And they danced. Robotnik whooped, and Stone couldn’t believe what was happening. They danced until they were breathless, and he even heard the doctor laugh. It was a new sound, and boy was it welcoming.

Somehow they tangled themselves, and Stone’s back hit the wall as he breathed, hard. Robotnik stood inches from him, and as the music faded, they stared at each other.

For once, it seemed, Robotnik didn’t have anything to say.

Stone gulped, feeling heat rise to his cheeks again. “Doctor…?”

“Yes, Stone?” he sounded eager, a smile in his words but not on his face. 

“I-I believe I’ve figured out why.”

Robotnik smiled, the widest the agent had ever seen him do so. Especially related to something other than his inventions. “So you’re not as stupid as I thought. I like that about you.”

And he closed the gap between them. They kissed until they were breathless, and when Stone opened his eyes again, he saw everything in a new light. 

He laughed for the first time in awhile.

Robotnik smirked, slowly pulling back, running a hand through his hair. “Now, back to work. Would you fetch me a latte?”

“Of course, sir.” And with that Stone left the lab a bit messier, disoriented, and shocked. But he was over the moon.

Ivo Robotnik was an enigma, but perhaps one day Stone would understand. He was more than willing to put in the effort it would take. And magically, it seemed, so was Robotnik.


End file.
